Double Vengeance
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Après avoir couché avec Oliver, Susan se rend à un rendez-vous avec son contact et découvre quelque chose concernant le passé d'Oliver. Pendant ce temps, Oliver tente d'aider Felicity qui sombre de plus dans plus dans les ténèbres. En voulant aider Oliver, elle découvre l'identité de Prometheus. Suite du 5.12 et ma vision de la fin de la S5


**Bien le bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je vous ai parlé d'un OS et bien le voici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est mon second sur la S5, le premier était « Farewell »**

 **Je ne savais pas trop comment intégré l'idée mise en avant par un fan Américain sur Twitter et bien c'est chose faite ^_^**

 **Par contre, pour ne pas plagier entièrement l'idée du fan, j'ai changé une partie de l'idée. Donc merci d'éviter de commentaire du genre, c'est impossible et j'en passe. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas,**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Titre — Double vengeance**

Après avoir couché avec Susan, Oliver retournait au QG afin de s'entraîner un peu. Il fut surpris de voir que Felicity était devant ses ordinateurs concentré comme à son habitude. Il se permit de l'observer vu qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à sa présence. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, il se sentit coupable et avait l'impression de l'avoir trompé, car même s'il l'avait dit à personne, il était toujours amoureux de Felicity ! Sa Felicity qui depuis quelque temps avait l'air étrange. Oliver n'était pas aveugle et il voyait bien qu'elle était différente et cela ne datait pas d'hier ! Elle avait commencé à changer avec la mort de Laurel et ce changement s'était accentué avec la mort de Billy Malone dont Oliver se sentait responsable de sa mort.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que Felicity avait remarqué sa présence. C'est un bruit de raclement de gorge qui le fit prendre conscience qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

\- Tu es encore là ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je te croyais avec ta copine !

Oliver sentit une pointe de jalousie dans le dernier mot, mais ne releva pas.

\- J'étais avec elle en effet, mais elle a reçu un appel de son patron !

\- Ah !

Le silence s'installait entre les deux anciens fiancés, silence auquel Oliver mit fin.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu encore ici à cette heure ?

\- J'avais quelques recherches à faire !

\- Sur Prometheus ?

 _Sur la défensive_ \- Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

La voir si agressive inquiétait Oliver.

\- Écoute Felicity, je sais que tu veux faire payer à Prometheus la mort de Billy, mais t'épuiser en le cherchant ne t'avancera à rien !

\- C'est bien à toi de parler ! Aussi loin que je me souvienne, au début de ta croisade, tu n'arrêtais pas quand tu avais une cible en vue ! De même lorsque le Mirakuru est arrivé à Starling !

\- Felicity, c'est vrai, je te l'accorde, mais j'ai changé et cela grâce à toi et à John !

\- Épargne-moi tes sermons Oliver, quand tu as une cible dans ta ligne de mire, tu fais tout pour le débusquer !

Oliver poussait un profond soupir. En voyant Felicity ainsi, il avait l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé lorsqu'il voulait rayer cette liste de nom par tous les moyens. Il décida de poursuivre d'une voix douce.

\- Felicity, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis quelque temps, je ne reconnais plus !

\- Il n'y a rien Oliver !

\- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, je te connais mieux que personne ! Tout comme toi tu me connais ! Et je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe !

\- Justement non, tu ne me connais pas Oliver !

\- Oliver fronçait les sourcils aux dires de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se levait afin de quitter la plateforme, quand la main d'Oliver l'arrêta.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus Felicity, tu as changé depuis la mort de Laurel et encore plus depuis la mort de Billy !

 _Retirant sa main_ \- Oui, j'ai changé, tu es content !

\- Non, simplement déçu !

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, Oliver comblait la distance qui les séparer et là prit dans ses bras.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Felicity ? Parle-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Avant d'avoir été un couple, nous sommes amis ! Tu m'as dit une fois que j'étais ton meilleur ami, alors laisse-moi t'aider !

Felicity se laissait ailler quelques instants dans les bras d'Oliver où elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité. Oliver la sentit immédiatement se détendre ce qui était bon signe, il allait peut-être enfin savoir ce qui l'a tourmentée ainsi. Après de longues minutes de silence à profiter simplement d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Oliver prit la parole.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas été si proches l'un de l'autre ?

\- En Russie, il y a quelques heures !

Oliver eut le sourire aux lèvres retrouvant avec plaisir l'humour de sa Felicity. Enfouissant sa tête sans son cou, il respirait son odeur qui lui manquait tant et avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur cette peau qu'il avait tant de fois léchée et embrasser.

\- Non, je veux dire, si proche, si complice, si intime !

Alors qu'il effleurait la peau de son cou de ses lèvres, Felicity se dérobait, s'éloignant de lui.

\- Arrête Oliver, on est plus ensemble toi et moi. Et il me semble que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie à présent !

\- Tu feras toujours partie de ma vie Felicity ! _Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle_

 _Reculant_ \- Arrête Oliver ! Je n'ai nullement envie de parler de cela et encore moins être au milieu du couple que tu formes avec cette journaliste !

\- Felicity !

\- Je ne fais plus partie de ta vie Oliver !

\- Si, parce que tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux avec Thea et que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi dans ma vie ou dans celle de Green Arrow !

\- Plus pour longtemps !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que j'en ai marre de tout cela ! Il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence !

\- Quoi !? Mais… Mais enfin pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose, de penser à ma vie ! Même si je reste la PDG de Palmer Tech, je n'ai plus le droit de diriger l'entreprise et j'en ai marre de cette vie. J'ai perdu assez de proches !

\- Mais enfin Felicity, je croyais que tu avais besoin de ce travail pour te sentir utile ! D'ailleurs quand on était ensemble loin de cette vie, tu aidais l'équipe à distance et c'est même toi qui m'a convaincue de revenir, ce qui a détruit notre couple d'ailleurs !

\- Ne mélange pas tout Oliver, c'est ton mensonge qui a détruit notre couple !

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour William n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non Oliver, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, c'est toi qui remets cette histoire sur le tapis !

\- Alors pourquoi dans ce cas ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai marre de perdre des proches ! Roy, toi, Laurel, Billy, sans oublié Sara qui est morte avant de revenir à la vie ! Sans compter les innocents que j'ai tués à cause de ce fou de Darhk !

\- Mais tu as sauvé des millions de vies ! Quand à Roy, il vit sa vie quelque part et moi, je serais toujours là pour toi !

\- Jusque quand hein ? Tu peux me le dire ! Tu as recommencé à tuer et tu te feras tuer un jour ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ta mort depuis cet écran d'ordinateur !

\- Alors tu vas partir ! Abandonner l'équipe ! M'abandonner !

\- Tu t'en remettras Oliver ! Tu as Susan dans ta vie et Curtis saura me remplacer dans le moindre problème !

\- Tu es irremplaçable Felicity, que ce soit pour l'équipe où pour moi !

\- Tu devras t'y faire, parce que ma décision est prise.

\- Alors tout s'arrête comme ça !

\- Je ne veux plus de cette vie Oliver ! Tu as toi-même décidé d'éloigner William pour sa sécurité !

\- Oui, mais William n'est qu'un petit garçon qui a toujours vécu sans son père. Toi et moi c'est différent ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Felicity. Je… J'ai et j'aurais toujours des sentiments pour toi !

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir deux femmes dans ta vie Oliver et je refuse d'être ta maîtresse !

\- Tu ne seras jamais ma maîtresse Felicity, je…

\- Arrête Oliver ! Il faut que tu arrêtes, toi et moi on a eu notre chance, c'est terminé maintenant !

\- Ce ne sera jamais terminé entre nous Felicity !

\- Pour moi si, c'est terminé !

Ne laissant pas le temps à Oliver de répondre, Felicity prit son sac et sa veste et quitta le QG, laissant Oliver seul et triste.

POV Oliver

Pourquoi… Non comment en est-on arrivé là. Elle est si distante… Je ne veux pas la perdre. Même si on n'est plus en couple et même si pour l'instant, et que je suis avec Susan, Felicity est la seule femme que je veux dans ma vie et personne d'autre. D'ailleurs quand j'ai fait l'amour avec Susan, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Felicity, à la manière dont on faisait l'amour elle et moi ! Ce fut bien différent avec Susan ! Bien sûr, je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas ressenti de plaisir en faisant l'amour avec Susan, je suis un homme après tout, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme lorsque je faisais l'amour avec Felicity.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ce que j'ai vécu durant mes cinq années d'exil avec elle, je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai attendu des années avant d'en parler à Felicity, mais malgré tout, elle ne m'a jamais regardé avec pitié. Là, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler avec Susan.

Je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil où se trouver peu avant Felicity et repense à ma vie avec elle. Dire qu'une erreur de ma part a mis fin à notre couple ! Quand j'y repense, j'ai vraiment été stupide ! Je pousse un profond soupir et involontairement, j'effleure le clavier et un bruit sort des enceintes qui me font sursauter.

\- Hummm… Oliver plus vite… Je t'en prie… Ahhhh… Oui… Plus fort… Ahhhhhhhh

\- Merde c'est quoi ça !

Je recule la vidéo et je me sens mal à ce que je vois ! Il s'agit d'une vidéo de moi et Susan en train de faire l'amour pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

\- Bordel pourquoi Felicity est en possession de cette vidéo !

La question que je me pose réellement, c'est pourquoi a-t-on été filmé ?

Je pianote rapidement sur le clavier afin de voir comment cette vidéo est arrivée sur cet ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive sur le système de messagerie et je vois un mail qui comporte un fichier rattaché. Je clique alors que le mail et ce que je lis me fait rentré dans une colère noire.

 _ **Mademoiselle Smoak, après Green Arrow qui a abattu votre petit ami, Billy Malone, c'est au tour de votre ancien fiancé, Oliver Queen de vous abandonner ! Je vous laisse découvrir cette vidéo, qui j'espère vous fera passer un excellent moment !**_

J'ai envie d'envoyer valser cet ordinateur, mais je ne peux pas, Felicity sera en colère contre moi et j'ai besoin de cet ordinateur pour savoir qui est l'enflure qui a envoyé cela a Felicity. Je sors mon téléphone et recherche dans mes contacts la personne qui va m'aider pour cela.

\- Curtis, c'est Oliver, tu veux venir au QG s'il te plaît ! _M'énervant suite à sa réponse_ Oui, je sais qu'il est tard, mais je veux que tu rappliques illico parce que c'est une question de vie où de mort et Felicity à des ennuis, donc rapplique !

Oliver ne laissait même pas le temps à Curtis de répondre, mettant fin à la communication. Il cherchait un second contact dans son téléphone, mais au bout de quatre sonneries, ce fut la messagerie qui se mit en route. Soupirant, Oliver retentait une nouvelle fois de joindre cette personne, mais idem, la messagerie s'enclencher.

\- Bon sang Felicity, décroche.

La troisième fois se terminait de la même manière, Olive décida alors de lui laisser un message.

\- Felicity, c'est moi, s'il te plaît, rappelle-moi !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Curtis arriva au QG vit que Oliver était vraiment en colère.

\- Curtis, merci d'être venu. J'ai besoin de tes compétences informatiques !

Curtis rejoignit Oliver sur la plateforme et s'installa à la place de Felicity.

\- Que puis-je pour toi à cette heure Oliver !?

Oliver désignait à Curtis le message en question.

\- Je veux que tu trouves l'expéditeur de ce message !

\- OK, et que contient-il ?

Oliver mit la vidéo en route quelque seconde avant de fermer la fenêtre.

\- Oh…

\- Je veux savoir qui a envoyé cette vidéo à Felicity et dans quel but !

\- OK, je m'y mets immédiatement.

Oliver se dirigea vers son matériel et mit son costume de Green Arrow.

\- Il va te falloir combien de temps à ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je vais faire au plus vite.

\- OK. Si tu as quelque chose, tu m'appelles !

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Faire un tour du côté de chez Felicity pour voir si tout va bien !

\- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, même si elle a décidé d'avancer de son côté.

Oliver quitta le QG sur ses mots et sur sa moto, il filait dans la nuit, prenant la direction du loft. Pendant ce temps, Felicity se trouvait au loft sur le canapé poursuivant ses recherches sur Prometheus mais aussi sur Susan Williams sur laquelle elle avait des doutes. Elle se doutait que Oliver n'était pas de dupe étant donné qu'il avait côtoyé lui aussi les ténèbres pendant longtemps, mais elle voulait terminer ce qu'elle avait entrepris avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et qu'il l'arrête. De son côté Oliver était arrivé à proximité du Loft et tira une flèche sur l'immeuble d'en face afin de rejoindre le toit qui serait une poste d'observation parfait. Il sortit ses jumelles et regardait dans la direction du Loft où il n'eut aucun mal à voir Felicity travaillait sur son ordinateur un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Que me caches-tu dont !

Il savait bien que les ténèbres avaient pris possession d'elle et qu'elle était décidée à se battre même seule contre Prometheus, mais il n'était nullement question qui la laisse sombrer. Il sortit de nouveau son portable et tenta une nouvelle fois de l'appeler et du haut de son point d'observation, il vit Felicity regardait son portable avant de le reposer. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Oliver poussait un profond soupir et restait là à observer celle qui avait tout sacrifié pour pouvoir être à ses côtés. Oliver avait envie d'aller la rejoindre, mais la voix de Curtis résonnait son son oreillette.

\- Oliver, on a un problème !

\- Quel genre de problème Curtis ?

\- Avec la vidéo !

\- Eh bien parle !

\- Le mieux serait que tu viennes voir par toi-même !

\- J'arrive.

Jetant un dernier regard à la fenêtre derrière laquelle se trouver Felicity, Oliver reprit sa moto et filait jusqu'au QG. Une fois arrivé au QG, Oliver retirait sa capuche, son masque avant de ranger son masque.

\- Je t'écoute Curtis.

\- Bien voilà, j'ai dû décrypter la vidéo d'abord pour essayer de trouver le code et…

\- Viens-en au fait !

\- OK, mais ça ne va pas te plaire !

Oliver fronçait les sourcils et regardait Curtis avec une certaine impatience.

\- Déjà ça a été filmé de la pièce où tu étais avec cette journaliste !

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un ?

\- Non, car même si la vidéo est plutôt de bonne qualité, je dirai plutôt que ça a été filmé avec une petite caméra espion !

\- OK, donc quelqu'un est entré dans l'appartement de Susan pour…

 _L'interrompant_ \- L'autre problème est celui que tu ne vas pas aimer, c'est que le mail a été envoyé de l'appartement de ta copine.

\- QUOI !

\- Il n'y a pas que cela, selon le patron de Mademoiselle Williams, cette dernière ne travaille plus pour Channel 52 de Coast City.

Oliver était plus que surprit par les révélations de Curtis et avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

\- Tu es sûr de toi !?

\- Cent pour cent sûr Oliver, le mail qu'a reçu Felicity avec la vidéo provient de l'appartement de Susan Williams !

\- Mais enfin pourquoi… Je ne comprends pas je…

\- Parfois t'es vraiment long à la détente Ollie !

 _Surprit_ \- Thea !?

\- Et oui Grand frère, quand tu fais le con, il faut bien que je te remonte les bretelles !

\- Attends, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Susan s'en prendrait à Felicity, ça n'a aucun sens ! D'autant plus que… Que Felicity et moi avons rompu.

\- Par jalousie !

Ces deux mots que venez de prononcer Curtis lui valut un regard noir par Oliver.

\- Ollie réfléchis un peu ! Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange toi ! John qui se fait arrêter pour meurtre, La fausse Laurel qui réapparaît, Prometheus qui te fait en sorte que tu tues l'inspecteur Malone, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup !

\- Peut-être, mais il est fort possible que quelqu'une essaye de piéger Susan !

\- QUOI ! Non mais tu plaisantes là !

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Soit tu es aveugle, soit tu prends sa défense parce que tu couches avec elle !

\- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !

\- PAS LA PEINE DE ME HURLER DESSUS, JE NE SUIS PAS TES PETITS PIONS OK !

\- PARLE-MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON !

\- SINON QUOI HEIN ? TU VAS ME TIRER UNE FLÈCHE EN PLEIN CŒUR ?

Oliver allait répondre, mais Thea ne lui laissa pas le temps.

\- TU SAIS QUOI, VAS-Y CONTINUE À T'ENVOYER EN L'AIR AVEC TA CHÈRE JOURNALISTE QUE TU CROIS ÊTRES UNE SAINTE ! QUAND TU ENTERRERAS FELICITY, PEUT-ÊTRE COMPRENDRAS-TU !

Les derniers mots de Thea eurent comme effet d'un coup de poignard pour Oliver qui se calma instantanément.

\- Qu'est-ce que… De… De quoi parles-tu Thea ?

\- Tu es tellement occupé avec ta nouvelle conquête que tu n'as même pas remarquée dans l'état dans lequel TON EX FIANCÉE SE TROUVAIT !

Oliver se sentait mal, car il savait que quelque chose clochait avec Felicity mais il pensait qu'elle avait du mal à faire son deuil de Billy.

\- Je suis désolé… Je…

\- C'est facile de dire, je suis désolé ! Quand tu as tué l'inspecteur Malone…

\- C'était un accident

\- Oui, on le sait tous, tout comme Felicity ! Mais quand tu es revenu et que tu l'as annoncé à Felicity, quand tu t'es laissé aller sur l'épaule de John, et quand tu es partie rejoindre cette garce, je suis allé voir Felicity au loft qui était complètement anéantie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, elle qui est si forte d'habitude, si combattante !

\- Je lui ai dit que j'en prenais l'entière responsabilité et que…

\- Et c'est tout ! Tu n'as même pas été là pour elle ! À croire que ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux n'a jamais existé !

\- Tu te trompes Thea !

\- Ah oui !? Alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te croire Ollie ! Parce que si elle était vraiment heureuse, si elle ne se sentait pas coupable de la mort de l'inspecteur Malone, elle n'aurait jamais cherché à se suicider !

À ce que venait de dire Thea, Oliver pâlit d'un coup.

\- Que… Quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire...

\- Que Felicity avait tenté de se suicider !

\- C'est impossible, elle…

\- Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois au courant, vu que la seule personne à l'être est Rory ! Vu que cela s'est passé en Russie dans cet entrepôt !

\- Mais pourtant elle…

\- Oui, parce que Rory lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien avec son costume ! S'il n'avait pas été là, elle se serait sacrifiée en pilotant l'hélicoptère et en emportant la bombe le plus loin possible.

À cette révélation, Oliver se laissait tombait sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvait sur la plateforme et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

\- Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar…

\- Malheureusement non Oliver !

 _Relevant la tête_ \- Dinah !?

\- Écoute, toi, Felicity et les autres, je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais, je sais ce que Felicity traverse, puisque j'ai connu une situation similaire à la sienne. La mort de la personne que l'on aime est difficile a traversé ! Ayant connu cela moi-même je sais ce que Felicity cherche à faire !

\- Et que cherche-t-elle à faire !?

\- Tuer celui qui est responsable de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait et pour cela, elle est prête à tout. Elle a déjà commencé à sombrer dans les ténèbres Oliver et si tu ne fais rien, elle sombrera définitivement !

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, j'ai perdu assez de proches ! Tommy, mes Parents et Laurel… Je ne veux pas perdre la femme de ma vie.

\- Eh bien bouge-toi le cul Ollie ! Elle a été ta lumière lorsque tu étais l'ombre, les rôles sont inversés à présent, tu es la lumière qui la sortira de l'ombre !

\- Montre-lui que tu es là pour elle et surtout ne la laisse pas se renfermer, parle-lui, mais évite d'évoquer votre histoire passée et cette journaliste ! Fais comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre vous ! Et un conseil, méfie-toi de celle Susan Williams, car si Curtis à des preuves contre elle, cela prouve qu'elle s'est rapprochée de toi dans un seul et unique but !

\- Pour moi Ollie, elle est comme cette Isabel Rochev qui travaillé pour Slade Wilson !

Le lendemain matin, Felicity eut du mal à immerger, comme c'était le cas depuis la mort de Billy. Á présent, elle n'avait plus qu'un seul et unique but dans sa vie, tué Prometheus et pour cela, elle passait des heures sur son ordinateur à chercher le moindre petit indice qui pourrait l'aider. Elle mangeait que le nécessaire pour pouvoir survivre et avait perdu du poids et ne s'habillait plus qu'avec des couleurs sombres. La mort de Billy avait été celle de trop ! Elle savait que les garçons s'inquiétaient pour elle, mais c'était son combat et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Oliver était si froid à son retour de cette île de malheur. Il n'était que neuf heures AM et n'ayant pas envie de manger, elle descendit dans le salon afin de poursuivre ses recherches quand des coups furent portés à la porte. Elle les ignorait dans un premier temps mais une voix qu'elle connaissait bien résonnait.

\- Felicity, c'est Oliver !

Poussant un profond soupir et sachant que les Queen étaient têtus, elle ouvrit la porte du Loft et se retrouva face à un Oliver tout souriant faisant bouger sous son nez un sachet blanc.

\- Service étage !

\- Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je passais dans le coin et je me suis souvenu de cette boulangerie qui faisait de délicieuse viennoiserie. Tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit-déjeuner rassure-moi ?

\- Non et je n'ai pas faim !

\- Felicity, le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée et moi-même, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné donc prenons-le ensemble !

Felicity poussait un nouveau soupir et laissa entrer l'aîné des Queen.

\- Fait comme chez toi, de toute manière, cet endroit appartient toujours au Queen donc !

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Felicity disparut à l'étage. Oliver entendit le bruit de la douche et se sentit soudain nostalgique, vu que lorsqu'ils étaient en couple, ils leur arrivaient souvent de prendre leur douche ensemble. Elle lui manquait, terriblement. Il était en train de la perdre, il le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait à tout prix l'aider. Quand Felicity le rejoignit, Oliver remarquait qu'une fois de plus, elle portait des vêtements sombres, la douce Felicity qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimait toujours disparaissait de jour en jour pour laisser place à une autre Felicity. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence de mort, Felicity qui était d'habitude joyeuse est bavarde n'avait pas déroché un mot. Au début, Oliver avait tenté d'engager la conversation, mais il avait fini par rester silencieux aussi. Oliver aurait voulu restait avec elle, mais il venait de recevoir un appel de sa secrétaire à la Mairie, mentionnant que l'un de ces rendez-vous avait été avancé. Il allait partir, quand il surprit Felicity en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse, en lui disant d'une voix douce.

\- Tu sais, je sais ce que tu es en train de vivre, je l'ai vécu avec la mort de Tommy et j'en voulais à la Terre entière, c'est pour cela que je suis reparti sur Lian Yu. Mais Felicity, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et je serais toujours là pour toi quoi il advienne, de même que John, Thea et Lyla. Alors ne laisse pas les ténèbres t'envahir, tu es l'ange de lumière qui m'a sorti des ténèbres, alors laisse-moi l'être à mon tour.

Oliver se reculait légèrement avant d'embrasser longuement son front.

\- N'hésite à m'appeler si besoin d'accord !

Oliver du se résoudre à quitter le loft et celle qu'il aimait toujours afin d'aller à la Mairie où son rendez-vous l'attendait. Il espérait que toute cette histoire se termine bien, car il avait peur pour elle.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cet incident et contre toute attente, Felicity avait demandé à Dinah un service en lui demandant de ne rien dire à Oliver. D'abord septique, Felicity lui avait expliqué ses doutes envers Susan Williams et même si Dinah trouvait ce que Felicity faisait été risquait, elle accepta d'aider la jeune femme avec laquelle elle s'était liée d'amitié. La mission était simple, pénétrer dans l'appartement de Susan, trouvé son ordinateur et copier l'intégralité du disque dur. Oliver de son côté faisait tout pour être présent pour Felicity, mais malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit au loft, elle restait distante avec lui et cela le peiné, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble.

Il n'avait pas eu non plus beaucoup de contact avec Susan, ayant d'une part beaucoup de boulot à la Mairie et d'autre part, le soir, lui et l'équipe cherchait le moindre indice qui pourrait le mener à Prometheus, seulement ce dernier se faisait oublier. Avec Rory en moins dans l'équipe, Thea endossait de temps à autre le masque de Speedy afin de filer un coup de main à Ollie.

POV Felicity

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis que Oliver m'a dit ici même que je pouvais compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive, mais je préfère garder mes distances pour le moment même si cela le peine, je le vois bien, je ne suis pas aveugle. Même si j'avais d'une certaine manière tournée la page avec Billy, je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai vécu avec Oliver, c'était tellement intense et même si je ne lui plus jamais dit depuis ce faux mariage, je l'aime toujours, il reste et restera l'amour de ma vie. Néanmoins, le savoir avec cette journaliste me blesse, mais je ne dis rien, il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je sois heureuse, j'en souhaite de même pour lui, il a droit au bonheur, même si ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il le connaît.

Je suis assise sur le canapé, au loft, en analysant les données que Dinah a copiées, provenant de l'ordinateur de Susan Williams justement ! Bon, elle n'était pas trop d'accord avec le fait que cette mission soit secrète, mais je lui ai expliqué que je voulais mener cette guerre seule, sans mêler Oliver à mes histoires et elle a comprit ce que j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle me fait penser à Laurel, peut-être à cause de son prénom et du cri du Canary ! Après avoir analysé une partie des données provenant de l'ordinateur de Susan Williams je tombe sur plusieurs photos compromettantes. L'une d'elle, montrant Oliver en compagnie de Anatoly et quelques membres de la Bratva et une autre montrant Oliver avec une capuche.

\- Je savais que Isabel Rochev était une garce de première, mais cette Susan a décroché le gros lot !

En continuant d'analyser les dossiers copiés, je vis qu'il y avait plusieurs fichiers verrouillés par un mot de passe.

\- Et bien, et bien, en voilà une journaliste qui a des secrets ! Alors voyons voir un peu tout cela !

Pour une diplômée du MIT, comme moi, rien de plus simple que de déverrouiller des dossiers.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Je venais presque de crier, devant ce que je venais de découvrir, à savoir une multitude d'articles sur Oliver Queen avant sa disparition et après son retour, des articles sur Arrow, mais aussi de nombreuses photos de nous deux, mais aussi de l'équipe. Mais ce qui me fit mal, fut l'article sur le faux mariage que Oliver et moi avions mis en place pour piéger Cupid.

\- Cette garce de Susan s'est rapprochée d'Oliver afin de le nuire et bien ma belle, sache qu'il faudra me passer sur le corps avant d'y parvenir. Je ne te laisserais jamais nuire à Oliver, pas après ce qu'il a traversé !

Il fallait que j'agisse vite mais discrètement, je ne voulais pas que Oliver soit au courant de cette situation. Rapidement, je mis au point un transformateur de voix afin de pouvoir piéger cette garce de journaliste, cela me prit moins de temps que je l'avais imaginé et deux heures plus tard, mon plan était prêt. Il était cinq heures PM, je pris alors un téléphone intraçable afin de contacter cette journaliste qui au bout de deux sonneries décrochait, ayant mis mon portable sur le haut-parleur, j'enclenchais mon transformateur de voix.

\- Oui allô !

\- Susan Williams j'imagine, j'ai des documents compromettants qui peuvent vous mettre hors d'état de nuire en un rien de temps !

\- Qui êtes-vous !

\- Quelqu'un qui a réussi à s'introduire chez vous sans la moindre difficulté et à copier l'ensemble de votre ordinateur ! Ce n'est pas malin de votre part de laisser traîner ce genre de documents ! En même temps, vous vous croyiez peut-être intouchable parce que vous être en couple avec le Maire de Star City ! Mais cela vous autorise-t-il à commettre des meurtres ? J'en doute fort !

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

\- Mon identité ne vous dirait absolument rien ! Ce que je veux, trois fois rien ! Mais pour cela, il vous suffit de vous rendre cette nuit à onze heures PM précise, dans un entrepôt désaffecter de la ville ! Pour faire simple, dans un des anciens entrepôts appartenant à Merlyn Global Group !

\- D'accord et que souhaitez-vous en échange.

\- Je vous en dirai plus ce soir ! Attention, pas d'entourloupe sinon, tout le contenu de votre ordinateur portable sera transmis au FBI !

Susan n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Felicity mit fin à la communication.

\- Bon à présent, il me faut un plan de secours et un costume vu que je ne peux pas m'y rendre dans cette tenue.

Felicity n'avait pas trop le choix en tenue. Elle décida donc d'aller au QG comme si de rien et de prendre l'un de costume de rechange de Speedy. Le souci, c'est qu'il était possible que Curtis où John s'y trouve. Elle prit la décision de s'y rendre quand même avisant sur place. Par le plus grand des hasards, il n'y avait personne, ce qui était une excellente chose, elle prit le costume de rechange de Speedy quand à peine cinq minutes plus tard, le bipe de l'ascenseur retentit, signifiant que quelqu'un arrivait et elle fut surprise de voir qui venait d'arriver.

\- John !?

\- Hey salut ma belle, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, mais je suis tête en l'air, j'ai fait tomber hier ma carte d'accès de Palmer Tech sans m'en rendre compte !

John l'a regardé étrangement ne croyant pas vraiment à son mensonge. S'approchant de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, il sondait son regard mais elle fit style de tousser.

\- Felicity, si tu as des ennuis, tu m'en parlerais n'est-ce pas !?

\- Bien sûr, mais tout va bien tu sais !

\- Tu as toujours été une mauvaise menteuse Felicity et je sais bien que depuis la mort de ton ami, tu n'es plus la même. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus quand je t'ai vu sourire, babiller où même porter des vêtements clairs.

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu du mal à surmonter la mort de Laurel et voilà que plusieurs mois après, je perds de nouveau un proche.

\- Tu l'aimais !?

\- J'avais réussi à l'aimer et à oublier Oliver mais…

\- Mais Oliver reste l'amour de ta vie !

Felicity regardait John qui avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse d'Oliver.

\- Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas, mais, tu n'es pas seule ma belle, on est là, moi et Oliver, même si ce dernier se comporte comme un crétin !

Aux dires de John, Felicity sourit, sachant qu'entre ses deux meilleurs amis c'était souvent électrique.

\- Merci John !

\- Mais j'en prie ma belle.

Comme c'était souvent le cas, John prit Felicity dans ses bras. Après avoir encore discuté pendant quelques minutes, Felicity quitta le QG afin de se préparer pour sa mission, elle savait que Oliver, John et Thea allaient lui en vouloir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Dix heures trente, dans une demi-heure, le plan allait se mettre en marche. Dans le costume de Speedy, Felicity regardait sa tablette afin de voir s'il y avait des sources de chaleur, elle savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais à bout de combattants aguerrit mais n'avait pas le choix et il était trop tard pour reculer. Lorsque onze heures sonnaient, Felicity après avoir regardé une dernière fois sa tablette se lança et ayant un peu appris à tirer à l'arc avec Oliver, banda son arc avec une flèche prête à tirer. Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle décocha sa flèche qui partie on ne sait où.

\- Je pensais que Speedy était meilleur archère que cela ! À moins que l'on usurpe son identité !

Susan Williams apparut devant Felicity qui reculait pour ne pas se dévoiler immédiatement.

\- Étrangement, je vois mal Thea Queen, même si elle me déteste, être derrière cette mascarade, n'est-ce pas Overwatch, où devrais-je dire plutôt, Felicity Smoak !

Surprise d'être démasqué aussi rapidement, Felicity se doutait que ce n'était plus la peine de se cacher, et sortie de l'ombre retirant son masque et sa capuche.

\- J'espère que vous avez apprécié la vidéo que je vous ai envoyée ! Avez-vous réussi à faire crier Oliver aussi fort, lorsque vous couchiez avec lui. Je me demande même si vous l'avez sucé comme je l'ai fait !

\- Vous êtes encore pire que la garce que j'ai connue par le passé et qui s'est arrangée pour prendre le contrôle de Queen Consolidated !

\- Vous parlez d'Isabel Rochev je présume ! Même si ça n'a duré qu'une seule demi-nuit, elle a quand même réussi à mettre Oliver dans son lit ! Mais voyez-vous, elle n'a pas réussi à toucher là où ça fait mal ! Ce qui est plutôt marrant, c'est de voir que les rôles sont inversés !

\- Je vous demande pardon !?

\- Vous avez sombré dans les ténèbres, alors qu'a cette époque, c'était Oliver ! La seule différence entre cette époque et aujourd'hui, c'est que vous étiez la lumière qui sortait Oliver peu à peu des ténèbres, alors qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes seule sans lumière !

\- Je ne suis pas seule, contrairement à vous !

\- Oh, vous n'êtes pas seule me dites-vous, pourtant, Oliver vous a laissée tomber lorsqu'il a tué de sans froid ce pauvre inspecteur Malone ! Et là, il se fiche bien de son ex-fiancée, vu qu'il a tourné la page. D'ailleurs, lorsque lui et moi avions couché ensemble, il m'a fait part qu'il aimerait un futur avec moi.

\- C'est faux !

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous, pourtant il m'a dit que quelque chose l'avait empêché d'avancer avec moi mais que maintenant c'était terminé. Quand je me serais débarrassé de vous, il sera anéanti et je serais là pour lui redonner le sourire, si bien qu'il vous oubliera peu à peu !

\- Peu importe que Oliver et moi soyons séparés, si vous me tuez, vous le perdrez !

\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, juste de vous faire disparaître de cette terre et faire en sorte que tout le monde vous oublie ! Et Oliver sera le premier à vous oublier !

\- Pourquoi… Je veux dire, pourquoi vous en prendre à moi, alors que vous avez déjà Oliver !

\- Parce qu'il m'a pris quelque chose de précieux !

\- Ah oui et qui est cette précieuse chose ?

\- Un membre de ma famille et il n'a eu aucun scrupule de priver une petite fille de ses parents ! Petite fille qui avait encore besoin de son père et de sa mère et qui à cause de lui a sombré dans une profonde dépression, jusqu'à se laisser mourir !

Felicity réfléchit, puis comprit de qui elle parlait !

\- Non… Vous êtes !?

\- Vous n'êtes pas diplômée du MIT pour rien ! En effet, je suis la nièce de Damien Darhk ! Ma mère était une journaliste Russe et elle s'est mariée avec un Américain qui n'était d'autre que le frère de Damien Darhk !

Felicity plaît comprenant que le combat contre Darhk n'avait pas encore pris fin, vu qu'un autre membre de cette famille de ce dingue chercher une fois de plus à faire souffrir Oliver.

\- Le plan se dérouler comme prévu, vu que j'avais gagné la confiance d'Oliver, mais il a fallu que mon idiot de demi-frère tombe amoureux de son ex-fiancée !

I _maginant le pire_ \- Que… Quoi…

\- Oh il ne vous l'avait pas dit, quel petit cachottier ! Billy Malone est où plutôt était mon demi-frère, le fils de mon beau-père issu d'un précédent mariage. Son rôle était de gagner votre confiance, mais cet abruti est tombé amoureux de vous et à commencer à se dresser contre nous et à menacer de révéler notre plan, alors il a fallu nous en débarrasser !

 _Criant_ \- En faisant culpabiliser Green Arrow d'avoir tué mon petit ami !

\- Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'a lui-même, cet abruti n'avait pas à vous toucher !

 _Surprise_ \- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire !

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question supplémentaire, elle sentit quelque chose la piquer à la nuque et s'effondra sur le sol froid de l'entrepôt.

Au même moment, au QG, Oliver était en train de s'entraîner sur le Salmon Ladder et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était inquiet de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de Felicity de la journée. Il savait qu'elle était distante depuis le décès de Billy, mais, cela ne l'avait jamais empêchée de revenir au QG le soir. Se laissant retomber, il prit son portable et l'appelait. À sa grande surprise, il tomba sur sa messagerie. Fronçant les sourcils, il la rappela de nouveau, mais il tomba une nouvelle fois sur sa messagerie, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, étant donné que Felicity répondait toujours à son portable normalement. Il remit son tee-shirt et prit sa veste afin d'aller chez elle voir si tout allait bien, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Dinah.

\- Il y a un problème Oliver !?

\- Felicity ne répond pas et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vais chez elle pour voir si elle va bien.

Sachant ce que la jeune femme avait l'intention de faire, Dinah l'empêchait de passer.

\- Pousse-toi Dinah !

\- Elle va bien Oliver ! _Voyant la tête qu'il faisait, elle reprit_ Je l'ai eu en ligne tout à l'heure, elle a une migraine qu'il ne l'a pas quitté de la journée, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se coucher !

Oliver fronçait les sourcils croyant à ce demi-mensonge, mais n'écoutait pas Dinah et s'engouffrait sans l'ascenseur afin de se rassurer lui-même. Dinah poussait un soupir en espérant que Felicity soit bien au loft et qu'elle n'ait pas d'ennui, sinon, elle se doutait que Oliver allait être en colère.

Quelque part, dans un entrepôt abandonné, un corps allongé sur un matelas à même le sol, tentait difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes et malgré la pénombre de la pièce, Felicity vit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé !

Elle eut une poussée d'adrénaline en entendant cette voix.

\- Prometheus ! Espèce d'ordure tu… _Criant_ Tu as tué Billy !

\- S'il ne t'avait pas touché, je lui aurais laissé la vie sauve !

\- Il n'avait rien fait de mal et je l'aimais !

\- Non, tu ne l'aimais pas, tu cherchais uniquement à oublier le seul et unique amour de ta vie !

\- Et qu'en savez-vous !?

Prometheus se leva et fit face à Felicity

\- Parce que je suis celui qui te connaît mieux que personne !

Felicity le regardait, surprit, ne comprenant pas ce qui voulait dire ! Prometheus retirait alors sa capuche et ce qui lui recouvrait le visage se dévoilant à Felicity qui mit sa main devant sa bouche, horrifié par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Non ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Oliver tu es…

\- Oui, je suis Prometheus.

\- C'est impossible, je vous ai vue face à face et…

\- Parce que je ne suis pas ton Oliver !

\- Quoi, mais… C'est impossible, Black Siren à dit que…

\- Que le Oliver Queen de Terre 2 était mort, mais je ne suis pas de Terre 2.

\- Quoi mais… Il y a d'autre…

\- D'autre Terre oui et dans celle dont je viens tu… Tu es morte !

\- Quoi, mais…

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ou plutôt te raconter. Sur ma Terre, tu étais la responsable du département informatique de Queen Consolidated et on s'est rencontré par le plus grand des hasards !

Prometheus ou plutôt Oliver de la Terre 3 sourit en se souvenant de leur rencontre mémorable.

\- Je venais demandé à mon père si je pouvais partir en week-end avec Tommy, quand nous nous sommes percutés, ton Latté a fini sur mon pantalon et tu t'es mis à babiller tout un tas d'excuses. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que nos regards se sont croisés. Bien entendu contrairement aux femmes faciles avec lesquelles il me suffisait d'un sourire pour qu'elle tombe dans mes bras, toi tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. Tu refusais obstinément de ne passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec moi et refusais toutes mes invitations, même pour boire un café ! Mais un soir, plusieurs semaines après notre première rencontre, j'étais en voiture quand j'ai demandé au chauffeur de s'arrêter, je venais de te voir en mauvaise posture !

Flash-Back

\- Arrêtez la voiture !

\- Mais Monsieur Queen !?

\- Arrêtez, je vous dis !

Oliver sortit en trombe et courut le plus vite possible afin de porter secours à la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux. En effet, depuis la voiture, il avait bien vu sa chevelure blonde vu que la vitre était baissée. Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, même si la voiture n'était qu'à quelques mètres, ce qu'il vit le fit rentré dans une colère noire.

\- Aller ma belle, tu vas voir, je suis sûr que jamais personne ne t'a pris de la sorte !

\- Non laissez-moi !

Felicity se débattait comme elle le pouvait, mais cet homme qui était collé à elle était trop fort pour elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main frôlée sa peau, elle sentit de la bille dans sa bouche. Elle fermait les yeux, priant pour que tout ce termine vite, quand elle sentit l'homme s'éloigner d'elle suivit d'un bruit sourd.

\- La demoiselle t'a demandé de la laisser il me semble ! Qui es-tu pour oser violenter une femme !

\- Et toi, qui es-tu sale gosse de riche !

\- Je suis son petit ami, alors soit tu décampes, soit je t'emmène faire un tour chez les flics et je te fais mettre en taule pour viol.

Le mec se mit à rigoler quand une voix se fit entendre.

\- Tout va bien Monsieur Queen !?

\- Oh merde…

Le mec se releva en vitesse et partit la queue entre les pattes connaissant la réputation de Queen. Oliver le regardait décamper le sourire aux lèvres puis se tourna vers Felicity qu'il vit par terre.

\- Oh bon sang, Felicity !

Oliver se ruait au chevet de la jeune femme et constatait avec soulagement qu'elle était simplement inconsciente. Il caressa tendrement sa joue se demandant comment une aussi belle femme pouvait être célibataire et pourquoi refusait-elle ne serait-ce que boire un café avec lui, alors qu'il était le meilleur partit de tout Starling. Mais il adorait les défis si bien que depuis leur première rencontre, il ne cherchait plus à sortir à droite à gauche ayant trouvé la femme de sa vie.

\- Monsieur Queen !?

Oliver soulevait Felicity dans ses bras et passa devant son chauffeur avant de lui dire qu'il rentrait au Manoir. Lorsqu'il entra, sa mère, Moira Queen fut surprise de le voir avec une jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Oliver, qui est cette jeune femme !?

\- C'est Felicity maman, elle a été victime d'une tentative de viol, tu veux bien demander à Raisa d'appeler un médecin s'il te plaît, je la monte dans ma chambre.

Oliver ne laissait même pas sa mère répondre qu'il disparut dans l'escalier et une fois dans sa chambre, il déposa Felicity sur son lit. Avant que le docteur n'arrive, environ un quart d'heure après être rentré, Felicity ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard océan d'Oliver.

\- Monsieur Queen !?

\- Monsieur Queen c'est mon père et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Oliver.

\- Où suis-je !?

\- Au Manoir, dans ma chambre.

 _Se redressant_ \- Que… Quoi…

\- Chut rallonge-toi. Un médecin va bientôt arriver ! Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé !?

\- Oui, je… Cet homme m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a plaqué au mur et il a commencé à …

Oliver posait sa main sur celle de Felicity afin de lui transmettre sa force.

\- C'est toi qui…

\- Oui, je ne permettais pas qu'un sale type te touche !

\- Pourquoi !? Pourquoi tu as fait ça Oliver !?

Oliver approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura la réponse.

\- Je te l'ai dit me semble-t-il, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive !

Laissant une Felicity sous le choc, Oliver en profita pour l'embrasser longuement sur le front.

Flash-Back

\- Que… Que s'est-il passé ensuite !?

\- Tu m'as donné une chance et nous avons commencé par être ami, tu voulais voir si tu pouvais me faire confiance. Et au fil des semaines, des mois, nous sommes devenus inséparables et… _Plongeant son regard dans le sien_ Nous nous sommes embrassés la première fois à la Saint Valentin, puis les choses se sont faites naturellement. Nous nous sommes fiancés le soir de Noël, puis tu es tombé enceinte, mais...

Le regard d'Oliver / Prometheus s'assombrit et Felicity y vit une profonde tristesse envahir ses deux yeux bleus.

\- Nous sommes partis sur le Gambit, et il y a eu cette… Cette maudite tempête et… Je n'ai pas pu te sauver… Je suis le seul survivant. J'ai passé les cinq années suivantes sur cette île de malheur à me forger au combat, quand je suis rentré, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Un soir en errant dans les Glades, j'ai revu ce type qui avait tenté de te violer, et il recommençait, alors je me suis défoulé sur lui et j'ai fini par le tuer. Et ce fut le premier, mais pas le dernier.

Felicity posa sa main sur la joue d'Oliver, comprenant combien il avait dû souffrir. Ce dernier appuya sa joue sur la paume de Felicity, retrouvant cette chaleur qu'il l'avait quitté il y a longtemps.

\- Et puis par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai appris qu'il existait d'autres Terres et je suis arrivé ici Et quand j'ai vu que le Oliver de cette Terre qui t'avait à ses côtés et qui avait tout pour être heureux avait osé te mentir et te faisait souffrir, j'ai juré sa perte.

\- Tu sais, je ne vais pas défendre Oliver, mais, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté.

\- Mais il n'avait pas à te mentir. Maintenant, il va savoir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à ce qui lui est cher.

En disant ces mots, Oliver / Prometheus, laissait Felicity seule dans cette pièce, rejoignant ainsi Susan.

\- On fait comme on a dit !?

\- Oui, je le veux vivant !

Au même moment, c'est un Oliver furieux qui rentra au QG, l'équipe vit que ce n'était pas le moment de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Curtis, localise-moi le portable de Felicity, tout de suite !

Curtis acquiesçait ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'Oliver, ayant bien remarqué qu'il était en colère.

\- Il y a un problème, le portable de Felicity se trouve chez elle.

\- MERDE, C'EST VRAI ! _Se retournant Dinah_ tu sais où elle est !

\- Non je…

\- DINAH !

\- Je…

Mais Dinah n'eut pas le temps le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que les écrans d'ordinateur se brouillaient et le visage de Prometheus apparut.

 _Ceci est un message à l'intention d'Oliver Queen ou plutôt à Green Arrow, je détiens Felicity. Je te laisse soixante-douze heures pour te préparer et me prouver qu'elle est l'unique femme de ta vie. Passé ce délai, tu devras lui dire adieu. Dans soixante-douze heures, je te ferais parvenir l'endroit où elle est détenue._

La transmission fut interrompue et l'ordinateur redevint comme avant. Oliver rentra dans une rage fulgurante et vit valsé tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité.

\- ET MERDE !

Curtis, Thea et John restaient silencieux, sachant très bien que quand il s'agissait de Felicity, valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur le chemin d'Oliver. Bien qu'il avait une relation avec cette journaliste, ils savaient que Felicity restait la femme de sa vie. Avec un regard rouge mentionnant l'état de rage dans lequel Oliver se trouvait, il s'approchait de Dinah.

\- J'exige des explications ! C'est bien toi qui m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu avais eu Felicity en ligne !

\- Oui mais…

\- DINAH ! _Hurla Oliver_

\- OK, je vais tout te dire, mais assis toi !

Voyant que Oliver ne bougeait pas d'un poil, Dinah savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister et se lança dans son monologue. Au fil de ce dernier, Oliver prit alors conscience qu'il avait véritablement délaissé Felicity et s'en voulut amèrement. Maintenant, elle risquait d'être blessée où pire. Sans un mot, Oliver quittait la plateforme ainsi que le QG.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

John posait sa main sur l'épaule de nouveau Black Canary.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Dinah, Felicity est aussi têtu qu'Oliver !

\- En effet ! _Intervint Thea_ D'ailleurs, s'il y a bien une personne sur Terre qui arrive à tenir tête à Ollie et c'est bien Felicity !

\- Pour le moment, la seule chose à faire c'est de tenter de savoir d'où provient cette transmission ! Curtis, tu peux plancher dessus ?

\- Je m'en occupe.

Oliver quand a lui errait dans les rues de Star City, ses pas le conduisaient jusqu'au Loft qu'il partageait avec Felicity. Ayant toujours la clé, il s'y rendit espérant y trouver un indice où autre qui le conduirait à sa Felicity. En réalité, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence auprès de lui. Lorsqu'il entra, le Loft était plongé dans l'obscurité, refermant derrière lui, il alluma la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table bout de canapé et se sentit immédiatement apaisé. Il vit une enveloppe sur la table, qu'il prit et vit qu'elle lui était adressée. Il sortit l'unique feuille noircie de la fine écriture de Felicity et là lit.

 **Oliver,**

 **Je me doutais que tu allais venir ici, n'en veut pas à Dinah s'il te plaît, elle n'a fait qui répondre favorablement à ma demande, et tu sais que je peux être persuasive !**

 **Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir d'avoir agi seule sans t'en parler, mais même si tu as pris la responsabilité de la mort de Billy, je ne veux plus perdre personne. Tu sais combien la mort de Laurel m'a été douloureuse car même si elle était ton ex, je l'ai considéré comme une sœur, elle m'a soutenue quand… Quand tu as pris la décision de devenir Ra's al Ghul !**

 **Tu m'as demandé une fois comment je pouvais être aussi forte et je t'avais répondu que je l'étais devenue en étant à tes côtés. Tu m'as toujours protégé, mais c'est une croisade que je dois faire seule. Tu sais ce que je ressens, quand tu as perdu ton meilleur ami, Tommy, tu es retourné sur Lian Yu. Moi je ne peux pas me rendre sur cette île de malheur…**

 **Je sais que tu es heureux avec Susan Williams, mais être à tes côtés durant toutes ces années m'ont apprise à être méfiante et je n'ai jamais eu confiance en cette journaliste et j'ai eu raison d'être aussi méfiante. Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois Oliver, mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi même. L'ensemble du dossier se trouve sur mon ordinateur portable que tu m'as offert. Le mot de passe, c'est très simple… Il s'agit de l'endroit où je t'ai avoué mon amour pour la première fois.**

 **Quoi qu'il m'arrive Oliver ne resombre pas dans les ténèbres et soit heureux, car tu mérites de connaître enfin le bonheur. Tu es un homme merveilleux que j'ai sincèrement aimé.**

 **Sache que, malgré tout, même si j'ai eu cette histoire avec Billy, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.**

 **Je t'aime Oliver, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours.**

 **Felicity**

Oliver se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Cette lettre était clairement une lettre d'adieu, elle avait l'intention de ne pas revenir de cette croisade.

\- Pourquoi Felicity…

Oliver relit la dernière phrase de la lettre se doutant qu'elle l'aimait toujours, vu que lui l'aimait encore. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour Susan, vu que lui-même avait fait la même chose avec cet inspecteur. Il finit par se lever et monta à l'étage à la recherche du fameux MacBook Gold qu'il lui avait offert. Sachant où il se trouvait, il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver. Une fois allumé, il trouva le dossier en question qui s'intitulait « Cephiro » il fit un double-clic et la fenêtre de demande de mot de passe s'ouvrit. Oliver le mit et fit entrer avant d'en découvrir le contenu. Sélectionnant l'intégralité des photos, il cliqua sur « coup d'œil » _(1)_ en faisant un clic droit et utilisa les flèches directionnelles du clavier pour les voir. Rien que de repenser à Susan caressait sa peau et de faire l'amour avec elle lui donnait envie de vomir, il avait vraiment été un bel idiot ! Il parcourut le reste du dossier et un fulgurant accès de rage s'empara de lui, il allait la tuée et Prometheus aussi. Refermant le dossier, son œil fut attiré par un autre dossier qui portait leurs deux prénoms combinés. En cliquant dessus, il sentit la nostalgie l'envahir.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Felicity, pas avoir que je t'avoue à nouveau mon amour !

Ayant besoin de ressentir la présence de Felicity près de lui, Oliver dormit au Loft cette nuit-là. Mais se rendit au QG le lendemain pour savoir si Curtis avait trouvé quelque chose. Les soixante-douze heures que lui avait données Prometheus, Oliver les vécut comme les pires de sa vie, ayant peur pour Felicity. Vers sept heures PM, les écrans d'ordinateur se brouillaient et le visage de Prometheus apparut.

 _Oliver Queen, j'espère que ces derniers jours ont été jouissifs ! Si vous aimez réellement Felicity, venait seul à un ancien entrepôt appartenant à Merlyn Global Group, vous voyez où cela si situe je suppose. Et attention, pas d'entourloupe, sinon dites-lui adieu !_

Une nouvelle fois, tout redevint comme avant après le message de Prometheus. Ayant envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui, Oliver s'équipait et s'apprêtait à quitter le QG, quand John l'en empêcha.

\- Attends Oliver, si certainement un piège.

\- Je m'en contrefiche que ce soit un piège John, Felicity est retenu en otage par ce malade qui a juré ma perte, c'est donc entre lui et moi !

\- N'y va pas seul dans ce cas-là !

\- Et risquer que Felicity soit blessé où pire, pas question, j'y vais seul. Curtis je compte sur toi pour me guider en cas de besoin !

Sans attendre la réponse de ce dernier, Oliver enfourcha sa Ducati Diavel et fonça dans les rues de Star City, slalomant entre les voitures filant vers la sortie de la ville où se trouvait l'ancien entrepôt de Merlyn Global Group.

POV Felicity

Je suis ici depuis presque soixante-douze heures et même si le second Oliver c'est montrait gentil avec moi, refusant quiconque s'approche de moi et s'en prenant à Susan qui m'avait giflé, j'ai peur… Oui j'ai peur pour Oliver qui va devoir se battre contre lui-même et je sais que c'est sa plus grande peur, il me l'a dit lorsqu'il m'a fait part de tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces cinq années d'exil sur Lian Yu, Hong Kong et la Russie. De plus, l'enjeu est de taille puisque le Oliver de la Terre 3 m'a promis une chose, celle de m'emmener avec lui sur sa Terre d'origine une fois qu'il aurait tué le Oliver de cette Terre-ci. En disant ces mots, il m'avait caressé le ventre avec les yeux brillants, en me promettant que cette fois-ci rien ne se mettra en travers de notre bonheur et que notre enfant aura la chance de connaître ses parents. En entendant ses mots, des larmes avaient coulé le long de mes joues, larmes qu'avait fait disparaître rapidement Oliver. « Je t'aime » avait été ses mots. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de vivre une nouvelle vie avec Oliver, mais arriverais-je à aimer un autre Oliver ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même pourtant, il y avait tellement de souffrance dans les yeux de ce second Oliver quand il m'avait raconté son histoire que cela m'avait déstabilisé. Je comprenais à quel point, la perte de sa fiancée et de leur enfant avait été dure pour lui. La porte s'ouvrit et je sursautais.

\- Il est l'heure Felicity !

\- Tu dois vraiment le tuer ? Tu sais, il a souffert aussi de la mort de ses parents et de Tommy.

\- Je m'en doute, mais il n'est pas le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, étant donné qu'il n'a eu aucun scrupule à te mentir et que quand il a appris que tu sortais avec l'inspecteur Malone, il n'a pas cherché à se battre pour te reconquérir. Sa mort sera sa sentence. Après cela, je te jure solennellement que plus jamais tu en souffriras.

\- Oliver je…

Le Oliver de la Terre 3 ne lui laissa pas répondre et l'embrassa tendrement. Felicity répondit malgré elle au baiser, n'ayant pas le cœur de le repousser. Le baiser prit fin au moment même où Susan arriva.

\- Il est là !

\- Bien, Felicity, tu viens avec moi, Susan on fait comme on a dit !

La journaliste acquiesçait en lançant un regard noir à Felicity. Oliver quant à lui venait d'arriver dans l'entrepôt désaffecter, l'arc bander, prêt à décocher une flèche il était sur le qui-vive, tous ses sens en alerte. Le silence de mort qui régnait à l'intérieur ne lui disait rien de bon ! Ce leur côté, John, Dinah et Thea étaient partis environ dix minutes après Oliver, bien décidé à lui donner un coup de main en cas de besoin, mais s'étaient postés à une centaine de mètres de l'entrepôt afin de pouvoir observer de loin.

Dans l'entrepôt, Oliver continuait d'avancer, quand tout à coup, les lumières s'allumèrent éblouissant Oliver qui dû fermé les yeux durant quelques secondes le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir devant lui...

\- Susan !

\- Green Arrow en personne, ou bien devrai-je dire Oliver Queen !

Oliver retira son masque et sa capuche étant donné qu'elle avait découvert sa double identité.

\- Tu t'es bien fichu de moi !

\- Et oui ! Comme quoi, tu aurais dû être plus prudent, mais les hommes ont tendance à ne réfléchir qu'avec une certaine partie de leur corps !

\- Espèce de garce, tu étais de mèche avec Prometheus depuis le début !

\- Pas seulement ! Je t'ai à l'œil depuis plus longtemps que ça, depuis que tu as brisé une famille sans le moindre scrupule !

\- Darhk a failli tuer Felicity mais aussi Thea et John et il a tué Laurel !

\- Oh, comme c'est triste, je vais pleurer ! _Le regardant froidement_ Il n'a pas laissé une pauvre orpheline qui s'est laissé mourir de chagrin !

\- Peu importe ! Felicity n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est moi qui aie tué Darhk, alors laissez Felicity partir !

\- En effet, c'est toi qui a tué mon Oncle, mais ta chère et tendre Felicity est celle t'aide depuis des années dans ta mission de rendre ta ville meilleure ! Alors pour faire sortir Green Arrow de sa tanière, il suffisait par s'en prendre à ce qu'il a de plus précieux avec sa petite sœur !

\- Vous n'êtes que des lâches de vous en prendre à elle !

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas lâche peut-être ! Qui es-tu pour nous donner des leçons de moral, alors qu'en plus de lui avoir mentit tu l'as laissé faire seule face à son deuil, en là laissant sombrer dans les ténèbres et en allant t'amuser avec une autre, alors que quelques mois avant vous étaient fiancés pour le meilleur et pour le pire lui avais-tu dit ! Pfuu, foutaise !

La voix masculine venait de se dévoiler, sortit de l'ombre tenant Felicity par le bras !

\- Felicity ! Lâche-la espèce d'ordure !

\- Mais sûr naturellement, seulement vois-tu, il y a un petit problème à résoudre !

Prometheus sourit puis se dévoila à Oliver !

\- C'est quoi ce merdier ! J'hallucine où quoi ? Tu es moi…

 _Souriant_ \- Oui, je suis toi !

\- Qui es-tu en réalité ! Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi avec mon visage !

\- Tu es vraiment idiot ! Je comprends pourquoi Felicity t'a quitté ! Mais rassure-toi, quand je n'aurais fini avec toi, elle et moi serons heureux ! N'est-ce pas Felicity !

Il sourit à la jeune femme, l'embrassant doucement sur le front quand une flèche vint se loger à quelques centimètres de son pied !

\- Hôte tes salles pattes d'elle où la prochaine se logera dans ton cœur !

\- Hum, voilà qui s'annonce intéressant !

D'un claquement de doigt, un homme s'approcha de Prometheus, un fusil d'assaut en bandoulière.

\- Emmène là où tu sais et garde un œil sur elle !

\- Bien patron ! Aller amène-toi !

\- Felicity !

Prometheus décocha à son tour une flèche qui vint se loger près du pied d'Oliver.

Se doutant qu'il allait devoir passer en force, Oliver se mit à courir sur le côté en décochant trois flèches en direction de son adversaire qu'il n'eut aucun mal à éviter ! Durant les premières minutes du combat, de nombreuses flèches furent décochées de la part des deux adversaires qui réussit à les éviter en partie, même si certaines d'entre elles effleuraient parfois la peau de l'un comme de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent à court de flèches et Prometheus profitait d'une seconde d'intention de la part d'Oliver pour lui donner un coup d'Arc dans le menton ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Depuis l'étage supérieur, Felicity assistait impuissante au combat entre les deux Oliver.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, quand l'un des deux aura tué son adversaire, l'autre le rejoindra bientôt !

\- Quoi !

\- Quelle que soit la Terre d'où il vient, un Oliver Queen est trop dangereux. Tu vas voir l'homme de ta vie mourir, mais ne t'inquiète pas, après, ce sera à ton tour de le rejoindre.

\- Oliver !

Felicity criait, mais les deux Oliver étaient en train de se battre et ne firent pas attention à ce qui était en train de se produire dans leur dos. Après de longue minute, Oliver qui venait de la Terre 3 eut le dessus sur son adversaire et réussit à le mettre à Terre. Pour l'empêcher de se relever, il lui donna un violent coup de pied au niveau des côtes qui fit hurler Oliver.

\- Alors tu as compris maintenant, l'alter ego ne peut pas vaincre l'original !

\- Je ne comprends rien à ton baratin !

\- Remercie celui qui a ouvert la brèche permettant ainsi à ceux d'une autre Terre de venir ici.

\- Alors tu es…

\- Bravo tu comprends vite, je suis aussi Oliver Queen et je viens de Terre 3, qui a souffert tout comme toi en perdant ma fiancée lors du naufrage du Gambit, fiancée que toi tu oses faire souffrir sur CETTE TERRE !

Donnant de nouveau un violent coup de pied dans les côtes d'Oliver, ce dernier était prêt à tout, pour faire payer au Oliver de la Terre 1 ce qu'il avait osé faire à Felicity ! Depuis l'étage supérieur, Felicity sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle en voyant que son Oliver, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer était en mauvaise posture face au Oliver de la Terre 3. Ne supportant plus de voir cela et ne voulant pas le voir mourir, Felicity remerciait sa mère de marcher avec des talons aiguilles et d'avoir voulu faire comme elle. Elle planta alors son talon dans le pied de celui qu'il la retenait, qui par la douleur la relâcher et courut le plus vite possible afin de les rejoindre. Oliver avait malgré tout réussi à se relever et reprit le combat. Durant les minutes suivirent, les deux hommes cherchait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mais le Oliver de Terre 3 entendit la voix de l'amour de sa vie qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction et vit avec horreur, Susan, l'arme au poing prêt à tirer. N'écoutant que son cœur, Oliver de la Terre 3, abandonna son adversaire et courut en direction de Felicity. Le Oliver de la Terre 1 vit ce qui était en train de se produire une seconde trop tard. Néanmoins, il ramassa son arc et décocha une flèche qu'il avait ramassée, mais le coup de feu retentit et Susan réussit à éviter la flèche qui se logeait en plein cœur de son acolyte.

Le reste de la scène se passait au ralenti pour le Oliver de la Terre 1 qui était trop loin pour faire quoi que se soit et décocher une nouvelle flèche pour dévier la trajectoire de la balle était risqué. Le Oliver de la Terre 3 qui avait réagi plus vite que son autre lui, réussit à attraper le bras de Felicity et à l'attirer derrière lui pour la protéger, mais la balle le toucha de plein fouet.

\- OLIVERRRRRRR

Oliver s'écroulant devant Felicity qui se ruait à son chevet.

 _Les larmes aux yeux_ \- Oliver… Tiens bon…

Felicity vit la tache de sang s'agrandir de seconde en seconde. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à arracher une partie de sa tunique et à s'en servir pour faire compression sur la blessure. Oliver de la Terre 1 s'approchait du couple et comprit au vu de la blessure, que c'était grave.

 _Se retournant_ \- Oliver, bouge-toi et fait quelque chose, appelle une ambulance… VITEEEEE

Une caresse sur la joue la fit regarder l'autre Oliver et vit qu'il lui souriait.

\- Felicity…

\- Ne dis rien, économise tes forces, les secours vont arriver !

\- Non, c'est trop tard.

\- Ne dis pas cela, tu m'entends ! Tu dois vivre !

\- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer mon ange, alors sèche tes larmes ! Écoute-moi, la plus belle mort pour un homme est de mourir en ayant sauvé celle qu'il aime.

\- Ne me dit dit pas que tu vas mourir je…

\- Je ne suis pas ton Oliver, tu te souviens et même si je fus heureux de passer un peu de temps avec toi, tu n'es pas ma Felicity ! Néanmoins, je suis heureux, parce que je vais enfin pouvoir la rejoindre.

\- Oliver je…

\- Felicity promets-moi deux choses. La première, c'est d'être heureuse, tu sais, il n'y a pas de Oliver sans Felicity et il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur nous, nous sommes si impulsifs !

\- Je… Je te le promets, je…

Oliver ne la laissait pas finir et dans un ultime effort se redressa afin de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Felicity. Cette dernière répondit au baiser le plus tendrement qu'elle put sous l'œil de son Oliver. Mettant fin au baiser, le Oliver de la Terre 3 lui murmura sa seconde demande à l'oreille.

\- Je te le promets !

\- Merci Felicity. Oliver, veille sur elle, crois-moi cette femme en vaux la peine.

Oliver ne répondit mais acquiesça à son alter ego de la Terre 3. Sachant qu'il pouvait partir tranquille, Oliver caressa la joue de Felicity avant de pousser son dernier soupir dans ses bras. Felicity le serra contre elle et pleura de chaude larme sous le regard impuissant du Oliver de cette Terre. Pourtant, ses sens lui disaient que tout n'était pas terminé et il eut raison de se méfier, et un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Le cauchemar recommencer une fois de plus, quand il vit Felicity s'effondrer sur le corps sans vie de son alter ego.

\- FELICITYYYYYYYYY

Relevant les yeux, il vit l'arme fumante au poignet de Susan qui malgré le cri du Canary pour dévier la balle avait réussi à atteindre Felicity. Dans un accès de rage, Olive décocha trois flèches qui se logèrent dan le cœur de Susan qui s'effondra aux pieds de Dinah. Oliver lui se rua au chevet de son amour et vit avec horreur une tâche de sang s'agrandit au niveau de son cœur.

\- Oliver… Je….

\- Non ne dit rien, garde tes forces… Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, ça va aller …

Oliver pleurait de chaude larme en regardant sa belle qui pleurait aussi. Il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue puis la jeune femme bougeait les lèvres.

\- Ol… Oliver… Je… Je…

La main de Felicity quitta la joue du justicier pour retomber mollement sur le sol.

\- Felicity… FELICITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Le cri d'Oliver résonnait dans tout l'entrepôt alors qu'au loin, les sirènes de l'ambulance retentissaient.

 **Épilogue**

Un an avait passé depuis cette tragédie. Oliver, ne faisait que très peu de sorties, en effet, comme le lui avait dit Quentin, il était plus sage de protéger la ville en tant que Maire qu'en tant que Green Arrow. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'aîné des Queen était en train de s'entraîner sur le Salmon Ladder.

\- Hum, j'adore quand tu t'entraînes ainsi, tu es tellement sexy !

Oliver sourit à ce que la voix féminine venait de dire avant de se laisser retomber se dirigeant vers la jeune femme la prenant dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, lui murmurant d'une voix suave.

\- Et moi j'adore, quand tu me dis que je suis sexy !

Il ne laissait pas le temps à sa compagne de répondre, qu'il prit possession de ses lèvres dans un fougueux et langoureux baiser.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

\- Le Conseil d'Administration a validé mon projet, sa conception commence dès la semaine prochaine.

\- Alors ce qui signe que nous avons un peu de temps pour nous.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Nous n'avons même pas fêté nos fiançailles ! _Voyant la tête de sa fiancée_ Avec nos amis je veux dire !

Felicity, parce que oui c'était bien elle, si mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser langoureusement son fiancé en caressant son dos de manière sensuel et sentit immédiatement le désir d'Oliver croître entre ses jambes, malgré la barrière de vêtement. Le jeune homme ayant envie de passer un moment intime avec sa belle, la souleva dans ses bras et la conduisit dans cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre après leur rupture !

Si Felicity était en pleine forme aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas un an auparavant, étant donné qu'elle avait failli mourir. En effet, après avoir perdu connaissance dans les bras d'Oliver, ce dernier l'avait serré contre lui en pleurant alors que l'ambulance arrivait. Ils prient en charge rapidement de la jeune femme et même si Oliver se fichait pas mal que son identité soit dévoilée, il l'accompagnait dans l'ambulance. Une fois arrivé au Starling City Hospital, la jeune femme fut emmener au bloc, laissant un Oliver anéantit. Le cauchemar d'il y a un an lors de la fête de Noël recommença et cette fois-ci ce fut la fois de trop.

Thea, John, Dinah, mais aussi Curtis et Rene rejoignit Oliver à l'hôpital afin de la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Plusieurs heures plus tard, le Docteur qui avait pris en charge Felicity vint à leur rencontre, à la mine grave qu'il avait, Oliver comprit que ce n'était pas bon signe. Le diagnostic tomba, après avoir fait un arrêt cardiaque sur le chemin, Felicity en avait refait un sur la table d'opération, heureusement, la balle avait frôlé le cœur, mais elle était bombée dans le coma.

Durant le mois suivant, Oliver restait auprès d'elle et quand il ne pouvait pas, c'était Thea, John ou Dinah qui le remplacer au chevet de la jeune femme. Lyla avait même demandé à deux de ses agents de garder la chambre de la jeune femme afin qu'elle soit en sécurité. Un matin, après un mois de désespoir, Oliver vit de nouveau son regard et avec soulagement, il apprit par le Docteur qui la suivait, qu'elle hors de danger. Quelques jours plus tard, Oliver lui avait rendu visite avec un énorme bouquet de roses et lui ouvrit une nouvelle son cœur en lui promettant cette fois-ci de ne plus rien lui cacher et de la rendre heureuse. Seulement, Felicity préférait pour le moment, ne pas se remettre en couple avec lui, même si elle l'aimait toujours, elle avait besoin de temps.

Ce n'est que trois mois plus tard, qu'un déclic se fit. Oliver avait été gravement blessé en recevant un coup de couteau par le dealer qu'il voulait mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ayant assisté à la scène en live, Felicity avait eu peur de le perdre à nouveau. Durant deux jours, elle était restée à son chevet ne quittant pas le QG.

Flash-Back

Oliver ouvrit les yeux difficilement et sentit quelque chose contre sa main. En tournant la tête, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Felicity. En tentant de se redresser, il poussa un cri de douleur ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Felicity.

\- Oliver…

\- Bienvenu parmi nous ! Comment te sens-tu !

\- Comme-ci un trente-trois tonnes m'était passé dessus.

John sourit à l'allusion d'Oliver et vit que Felicity ne le lâcher pas du regard. Il s'éclipsa prétextant aller chercher de quoi changer le pansement, les laissant seul.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur !

\- Je sais, pardonne-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner ! Mais promets-moi d'être prudent la prochaine fois, je ne eux pas te perdre… Je ne le supporterais pas…

Devant les dires de la jeune femme et oubliant la douleur, Oliver se redressa et caressa la joue de Felicity.

\- Je t'aime et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Felicity sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et lui dit à son tour.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver… Je t'aime tellement…

Passant sa main sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui, Oliver prit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme et sourit contre ses lèvres quand il sentit qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Cette nuit-là et malgré la douleur, Oliver et Felicity s'unient de la plus belle manière qui soit et cinq mois plus tard, durant un dîner en tête à tête dans un petit restaurant, ce dernier lui refit sa demande.

Flash-Back

Après s'être offert l'un à l'autre dans l'ancienne chambre qu'occupait Oliver au QG, nu tous les deux et allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, Felicity caressait le torse d'Oliver qui vit que sa fiancée paraissait soucieuse.

\- Dis-moi… Tu crois que… Non rien oublis !

Oliver se redressait et regarder sa compagne.

\- Dis-moi, je vois bien que tu es soucieuse !

\- Je me demandais si… Ce que penseraient tes parents s'ils nous voyaient d'autant plus que… Ta mère ne m'aimait pas beaucoup !

\- Ma mère a toujours été méfiante envers les filles que je côtoyais, vu que la plupart ne pensaient qu'à l'argent. Même si je suis resté longtemps avec Laurel, ma mère ne l'appréciait pas au début, d'ailleurs, je me demande même si elle l'a apprécié un jour ! Mais pourquoi cette question soudainement ?

\- Tu crois que… Qu'ils seraient heureux d'apprendre qu'un autre Queen va rejoindre ta famille !?

Oliver regardait Felicity d'abord sans comprendre, puis sentit qu'elle lui prit la main pour et la déposer sur son ventre.

\- Tu veux dire que…

Felicity lui répondit par un sourire. C'est un Oliver fou de joie qui l'embrassa tendrement en laissant sa main caresser son ventre encore plat.

\- De combien ?

\- Deux mois.

\- Donc ça nous laisse encore sept mois pour profiter l'un de l'autre, et je te propose si tu es d'accord de commencer tout de suite !

Lorsque Dinah arriva au QG, cette dernière fit marche arrière en entendant des bruits qui signifiaient bien des choses. Croisant Curtis et Rene qui arrivaient, elle leur expliqua brièvement que le QG était occupé et qu'il était préférable de ne pas y aller !

Suite à l'annonce de la venue de leur premier enfant, Oliver avait pris une grande décision, il était temps pour lui de raccrocher son costume, même s'il restait présent pour la Team en cas de besoin qui avait à présent comme Leader John Diggle, il avait envie d'une vie simple après de sa future femme. Roy quant à lui était revenu afin de reprendre le flambeau de Speedy et avait recommencé à sortir avec Thea.

Quatre mois plus tard, on pouvait lire sur le Starling Time « Mariage entre le célèbre justicier Green Arrow qui est aussi Maire de Star City, Oliver Queen et la CEO de Palmer Tech, Felicity Smoak »

Concernant la seconde chose qu'avait demandée le Oliver de Terre 3 à Felicity, ce fut Barry qui s'en était chargé ! En effet, après avoir fait incinérer celui qui s'était fait passer pour Prometheus, Barry avait fait un petit voyage afin de déverser les cendres du défunt dans la mer de Chine pas très loin de l'île de Lian Yu, comme tel était son désir, reposant aux côtés de sa fiancée qui avait trouvé la mort dans le naufrage du Gambit.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Et voilà, ainsi prend fin ce long OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit après avoir lu le Tweet de cet Américain et après avoir vu l'épisode 5.12 !**

 **Il est très long, je sais, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le couper en deux parties.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Et désolé pour la frayeur avant l'épilogue ^^'**

 **Concernant ma Fic Un Ange parmi les Démons, la suite arrive bientôt, j'ai un peu délaissé le chapitre 09 pour faire cet OS !**

 **Mission Difficile suivra une fois que celle citée ci-dessus sera terminé afin de ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux et sachez que j'ai une autre idée sur le feu suite à un nouvel anime Jap que j'ai découvert pas plus tard que ce matin, grâce à un site de vente de Celluloïdes sur lequel je passe souvent.**

 **Mais pour le moment, rien n'est encore écrit, mais je pense que ça pourrait être une idée sympa à exploiter vu qu'à force, les fics centrés sur le Olicity sont toujours à peu près les même ! Ci-après une petite explication pour deux termes utilisés au cours de cette fic.**

 **À bientôt et par avance, merci pour vos Reviews.**

 **See You Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**

 _(1)_ **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce terme, il s'agit d'un aperçu rapide d'une image sous le système d'exploitation Sierra sous Mac OS.**

 ***Cephiro, vous aller me dire pourquoi ce mot, c'est très simple, il s'agit (pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas l'univers des Mangas) du monde qui apparaît dans le Manga / Anime Magic Knight Rayearth. Il s'agit également de nom de ma Galerie Cel.**


End file.
